


Doctor Who: We are the same

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Allosaurus, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Age, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Camptosaurus, Dinosaurs, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, One Shot, Ornitholestes, Theropode, Twelve - Clara, jurassic period, sauropod, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Millions of years ago, two dinosaurs met, so different in their species and yet so much connecting. They are enemies, but sometimes things go beyond what is known.Can an ornitholestes and a camptosaurus really be friends? And what happens when feelings go beyond friendship?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Who: We are the same

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story.
> 
> This time we travel far, very far into the past.
> 
> A couple of small explanations: Camptosaurus and Ornitholestes both lived in the early Jurassic period, but both had never seen the British Isles, even though the continents were very different at the time, and I "cheated" a bit in size because our main characters were in the story only got as big as Twelve and Clara themselves, it suited the story better.
> 
> Now I wish you a lot of fun.
> 
> Allons-Y!

Doctor Who © by BBC 

Doctor Who: We are the same

The age of the Jura

In the area of what is now Scotland and England

He was once a proud hunter, small (for his species) and yet feared. Now, in old age, he could no longer hunt, so he looked for others who were close to death and who wanted nothing more than to die.

His name was The Doctor, although no one could say where the name came from. He didn't care either, the only thing that mattered now was finding food.

On and on, he thought to himself, he was an Ornitholestes, a nimble predator... Well, a long time ago he was nimble, now not like that. The Doctor was not weak.

He soon found a Camptosaurus lying on the ground and breathing heavily. The Ornitholestes saw that it was coming to an end and came closer.

„Are you going to die?“, He asked.  
„I'm old and weak“, came the answer, „you can eat me when I die, but promise me you won't hurt my daughter.“

The Doctor looked at the lake, where another Camptosaurus was drinking from it. She was small, far too small, but he also knew that she had not been a child for a long time.

„Aren't you afraid that I would do something to her?“  
„You are very well known, Doctor. We all know that you only eat when you are allowed to. And I know that you will take care of them.“

The Ornitholestes shook his head. He was a carnivore and a danger to everyone, even other carnivores.

But Clara, the name of the young Camptosaurus, was different. As a child she was friends with an Allosaurus who always protected her, he was a little clumsy, but when someone got too close to him, he did everything to prevent her from being hurt. He died from a tree that fell on him.

She had long noticed that her father was no longer alone. An older Onitholestes was standing in front of him, but she felt as if she was holding her breath. He looked beautiful (which may have been due to the sun shining on him). How were his eyes She had to get closer, better recognize him.

„It is coming to an end“, said the old Camptosaurus, „keep me company if you want.“

The Doctor sat down, waiting for the last breaths to pass. Perhaps this was a better death than being killed.  
„You don't have to watch me eat it.“  
„It's okay, my best friend was an Allosaurus, I already know all of it.“

He turned his head to her. Blue, his eyes were blue.  
„You are very small for your kind.“  
„You too... will you keep your promise not to eat me?“

He bowed his long head. He was still dangerous, but there was something about the young Camptosaurus that kept him from even thinking about it. And she was very pretty. Her eyes were a deep brown and the colour of her skin glowed in several colours, while his was only silver-gray. Her father seemed to be the only member of her family that she still had.

„What will you do now when you are alone?“  
„I dont know.“  
„Why don't you come with me?“

Where did that come from now? He was a loner after all, and besides, it wouldn't be good if they were seen that way. But Clara was more than willing to go with him and he sensed that either way he wouldn't get rid of her (and didn't want to.)

„Can I really?“  
„Yes, as I mentioned, you are far too small for your species. So, come with me until we find others of your kind to live with.“

The far too small Camptosaurus bowed its head again. It wouldn't do much because she was rejected by other Camptosaurus. This was also the reason why she was alone with her dad and of course a somewhat unusual Allosaurus all these years.

She thought back on her deceased friend. He too had been too small than others of his species, but he made up for this with his way. She missed him so much. But maybe a new friendship would develop with the older Ornitholestes (although both had to struggle very much with feelings that should not be)

„I'll leave you alone then“, she said and he nodded, of course understood. Even if he was given permission to not force anyone to watch him do it.

He wouldn't do anything either, but at the same time he didn't want others to enjoy it. But what did an ornitholestes whose sole purpose was to survive?

„Clara!“, He called in a rough voice, „we can go.“  
„I'm at the lake“, she replied and he ran to her as quickly as his legs carried him. It was a beautiful clearing, but the problem was that it was beautiful, of course for a Camptosaurus... And he suddenly felt a deep jealousy of other male dinosaurs, not just Camptosaurus.

He quickly shook his long head. The shorter the time they spent together, the better... Although something in him said that it would be very difficult for him to let them go.

„Where will we go first?“  
„I never thought about it, I just went out and let myself be surprised. The only thing I know that I come from very far away, but from where? Unfortunately I do not know that either.“

Clara looked at him and saw how lonely he had to be, how they were both. Perhaps there was a reason they met and that didn't mean the circumstances under which it happened.

„It is late“, he said after a while, when the sun was already touching the horizon, „we should have a little rest here.“

She agreed and shortly afterwards they lay on the soft grass while the stars were already visible. He was the first to fall asleep.

They traveled together for the next few weeks, always careful not to attract too much attention. They took paths that were rarely used, came to places where hardly anyone was.

What none of them did, however, was to confess their feelings to each other. However, an Ornitholestes and a Camptosaurus that couldn't work.

None of them noticed that their tails were on top of each other...

The next day started very early... and very painful for him. When he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed something heavy on him.

„Clara? Clara wakes up, you lie with your head on my back.“

At first the Camptosaurus just blinked, muttered something to himself before suddenly jumping up with a start.  
„Doctor? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to.“

He scrambled to his feet and smiled to reassure her. But Clara seemed really close.  
„Clara, it's nothing, I'm fine.“  
„If I had reached the normal size like all other of my species, you would be dead now. You would be dead, you understand!?“

He stepped closer.  
„Clara, we've spent too long together, you're a Camptosaurus, I'm an Ornitholestes, we're enemies, not friends...“

„So you want to break your promise and kill me?“  
„No, everything, but not that. I just don't know how to cope with all of this anymore. With all the feelings that totally confuse me.“

He started to run in a circle, his claws outstretched. The look in his blue eyes looked so empty.  
„These claws, these teeth“, he opened his mouth briefly, „are there to kill, not to protect. Clara, would I be a good theropode? Will I ever be anything other than a monster?“

She came up to him. It was true, a theropod and a sauropod that would not work, but Clara had never given anything that others thought. So she leaned forward and put her head carefully on his shoulder... But not very long, because he jumped back immediately.

„What are you doing here? You know I don't like that.“  
„What? What do not you like?“  
"Too much closeness... So please don't try that again.“

He was acting really strange, she thought. Why should he suddenly reject her? She just didn't understand him.

„I'm going to look for something to eat“, he said, „wait here.“  
Clara nodded and settled on the floor. Maybe you should sleep a little.

The Doctor had been out for a few minutes when he suddenly stopped. He thought about the whole situation.

She was in love with him, he could see that in her eyes. She really was, he knew that, but there would be no future between them. You wouldn't even be able to have offspring together. Well, he was too old to take care of it anyway.

Still, it couldn't go well.

He didn't find anyone close to death, so he returned to her. Clara was asleep and as he looked at her like this his heart really beat faster. Not even the females of his own species were as beautiful as this being there.

„Looking at dinosaurs while sleeping is not exactly pleasant.“  
„I'm just looking at you“, he admitted, and it was true. Everything else was unimportant.  
„We have to go on“, he said, „unfortunately I haven't found anything to eat.“

She braced herself up and then went to him. So they continued on their way together.  
The unusual couple was away for two more days and she could see how weak he was. He hadn't eaten in a few days while there was food everywhere for her.

„Doctor, should we take a break?“  
„No, no, it's fine. I'm not that weak.“  
„You shiver all over“, she said, „come on, don't be so grim.“

His head jerked to her and before she knew it, she was suddenly on her back and his hands were on her.

„It's been a long time since I last ate a Camptosaurus.“  
„You won't eat me.“  
„Where do you want to get that from?“  
„Because you could have done it long ago.“

He jumped off her and then threw himself next to her. His eyes were a little lost.  
„It's a little strange. At first I only intended to find others of your kind so that you could live with them and now I'm just thinking about how much I would miss you. Crazy, right?“

You didn't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. Who could decide. It was only important to spend as much time as possible together.

They had continued their journey soon after and arrived at a river a little later. But the Ornitholestes didn't really trust the whole thing and asked Clara to be careful.

„Nothing's going to happen to me“, she called to him, but the next moment a crocodile-like creature jumped out of the river and snapped at her neck, but the doctor had suspected all along that something was going to happen and therefore she with his whole body weight Side encountered.

„Nobody dares to hurt her!“, He called.  
The only answer was a growl before it went back to the shelter.

„Let's go“, he said, but when he started to go, he suddenly collapsed and it was easy to see that there were scratches along one side. Where did these come from? It didn't matter at first.

„Clara, what are you doing?“  
She had settled next to him and licked his wounds, which made him giggle a little.  
„Your tongue tickles.“  
„Now don't pretend it's bad.“

He closed his eyes and put up with it, just not admitting that he liked it.  
„It's getting dark“, she said, „we should stay here until tomorrow.“  
„I don't think it would be a good idea to underestimate the opponents, they are at home in the water as well as on land. I experienced a lot during my trip.“

Now the young Camptosaurus moved away a little and looked around. You will probably have to go to the forest a little further away. She asked if he would make it and the Ornitholestes jumped up, nodded to her, and took a few steps before falling forward. The injury was probably worse than he thought.

„It won't be anything“, he said with a broad grin, showing a line of sharp teeth. Usually this meant that an ornitholestes would attack immediately. But here it was to calm down.

„Then I will stay with you“, she returned to the weak Ornitholestes with these words, but now he really opened his mouth before falling to the side again, this time on the injured side. She was right next to him and settled down. She knew he was going to die, and she suspected he didn't want to do anything about it.

The only question was what she wanted. Did she want to continue the trip alone without him?

„I won't leave you, Doctor“, whispered the young Camptosaurus before kissing the Ornitholestes. He replied, being careful not to hurt her.

„Clara“, his rough voice trembled, „you have to go.“  
„I will not. I love you Doctor and nothing can make me leave you alone.“

He looked at her from his blue eyes, which were so unusual for his kind.  
„I love you and that's why I want to know you safely...“  
„Kill me!“, She interrupted, „if you feel that it's coming to an end, then take your teeth off my breath.“  
„I can not do that!“  
„It is my wish. Please, I want to stay with you forever.“

He bowed his long head. Being together forever, never being separated? He agreed, but he didn't want to get stuck in her throat with his mouth, but had to do it so that she died shortly before him and he could then sit next to her, his paw on hers.

And so they died, an Ornitholestes and a Camptosaurus, smaller than their species, a theropod and a sauropod, forever united in their unusual love ......

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Until many millennia later they would see each other again in 2016.

Cities now exist and one of them was called London. Over four million people lived here, over 250 languages were spoken.

While Clara was out in the city, she had her gaze completely focused on the street so that she didn't care where she was going. Which naturally led to a collision with another person.

She fell back and groaned painfully as she landed on the hard asphalt with her back.

„Pardon me“, a harsh voice she heard in her dreams as a child, only the Scottish accent was new, „did you hurt yourself very much, Clara?“

The man jumped back, startled, how did he know her name? He had never seen her before.

She looked up at him, as scared as he was. How did he know her name? Well, she was on social media, but she didn't think anyone would remember her name if he just happened to get past her profile.

However, she had to admit that he looked damn good for his age, oh, fuck the age, especially when she had never cared about men her age. In addition, she suddenly wanted to run her hands through his hair, to feel how soft they were. She didn't care the way she used to be, she already loved this silver - gray (although the silver part was barely there).

„It's okay, Doctor, you can't hurt me.“

They looked at each other and before they knew it, he had pulled her into a hug, although he didn't like it at all.

„Clara, oh Clara, my little Camptosaurus“, he whispered softly. Then he leaned down, put his lips on hers and waited, but Clara let her hands slide into his hair and soon they kissed as if their lives depended on it.

„I love you, my Ornitholestes, I've always loved you!“

Many enemies met many millennia ago, so different and yet so equal. They became friends, although he could easily kill them, he did not until they expressed their wish.

When Peter Basil Smith, his name, married Clara Oswald, their son played with two dinosaur models while he was sitting on his grandfather's lap. Nova was very enthusiastic about dinosaurs and all the other beings that lived a long time ago.

Yet nobody would ever know how it all started with the Oswald - Smith.

The end.


End file.
